Not Just A School Boy's Crush, An Imprint
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: At that moment he knew what he had for her was more than an infatuation. He knew this wasn't just a school boy's crush. He knew he had imprinted. On the new girl. JACOBxOC! T FOR SWEARING


**Hello readers! I just got a new idea for a new story. Hopefully it goes smoothly with writing and thinking up chapters. As a warning this chapter might be a little short but it just be a prologue or an introduction. So with further ado I introduce chapter one of Not Just a School Boy Crush, an Imprint.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Twilight!**

Alexa's point of view:

"We're moving." Those two words hold enough power to make my blood run cold, and have all color drain from my face. Those are the words that have now ruined my semi-stabel way of life.

It was a nice Sunday morning during breakfast when Mom and Dad sat down Hailey, Thomas, and me to tell us. When they left my father's mouth I started choking. Like literally I spit out my orange juice that I was drinking and started choking. Thomas was pounding my back to help me and my mother still scolded me about it. I was choking! Couldn't she see that? As much as I love my mom, I swear she is crazy. Bipolar maybe. I honestly don't know but she is straight up crazy. I sometimes want to find the nearest wacky shack and put her in it. Just to ensure I still have at least an ounce of sanity, in my 17 year old body.

After my little choking fest I starred at my parents wide eyed.

"WHAT?" I asked on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"We're moving." My mother repeated in her light German accent.

"Why?" Hailey asked snottily. She always has been a pissy bitch in the morning and this one was no exception.

"I got a job offer. Plus it'll be good to be out of the city for a change. It'll be nice to live somewhere more quiet. Rural." Dad said. I can't believe we're moving. I love this house. It's my home. My home in Colorado. Denver was my home. I was born and raised here. I know the people, my surroundings, what I'm doing. I can't leave.

"Where the hell we moving to?" Thomas asked clearly pissed off he has to leave his friends and girlfriend.

"We're moving to a place named LaPush,Washington." My mother said while putting food on the tabel. I originally was hungry but then this is sprung on me and I don't think I can stomach breakfast let alone the sight.

"WASHINGTON! That's like a million miles away. Plus what about school? It's only January so we still have 5 months till the summer." I said trying to weasel out of this one.

"You're going to got to school there with Hailey and Thomas." My dad said. Okay it's official I'm pissed. I bite my tongue when he tells me this. I hate being the new kid. I hate all the attention. All the watching eyes. Hailey doesn't mind because she lives and breathes for attention. And Thomas just doesn't care.

"But I HATE being the new kid! What about my friends?" I asked panicked.

"You'll have Hailey and Thomas there with you, not to mention you'll make new friends. You'll just have to write, and skype your friends here." He said as if it was just that easy.

"I don't wanna move!" Hailey said.

"Me neither! What'll I tell Marissa?" Thomas asked desperately.

"Well we're moving! It isn't any of your choices. And son, you'll just have to tell her and have a long distance relationship if you don't break up. Sorry." I can't believe this shit! They're taking me away from the only home I've known and bringing me to a new one. That crap don't fly with me. How can they do this? Do they like watching their children be miserable? Their own flesh and blood? I can't believe I have to leave all my friends and family that live here and get shipped off to some place the size of my thumb.

"It's funny how you've got this all mapped out. Everything is planned according to you! And you just expect us to say yes without even the bat of an eyelash. Well news flash we're your CHILDREN we have FEELINGS too. Feelings that you DON'T Seem to care about! What about our life here? What about our friends? We're your own flesh and blood! Yet you don't seem to care what we want and like. It's all work, work, work. And that's all it has ever been! This is the only home I know and you're taking me away for your job?" Once my rant was done it was deadly quiet in the kitchen and around the tabel. I rarely raised my voice at people let alone my father. By then end of my rant I was breathing heavily and was staning up with my fists clenched. It's times like these that I wish I was 18 and could move out.

I then looked at my dad. His eyes were hard and angry. He was mad at me. Well _excuse_ me for wanting to stay where I was born and raised. My father was never one to raise his voice but he did if he had to. I think right now was one of those times.

"Alexa Michelle Mendez! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your father and you will respect me! And we are moving to La Push and that is final!" My dad said with his thick cuban accent. Which right about now makes me want to tear my ears off and feed them to my dog.

"Whatever!" I said before taking a piece of bacon and walking away from dysfunctional as hell family.

"Don't walk away from me Alexa!" My dad said while I reached the top of the stairs.I was just about to walk into my bedroom, but instead I yelled, "Oh for the love of God will you just shut the fuck up?" Before slamming the door closed and locking it. I walk over to my bed and bury myself in blankets and pillows hoping it was all just a dream.

I'm woken up with incessive poking in my side. I jolt awake to find that I'm in the car sitting between Hailey and Thomas. Apparently I had fallen asleep and dreamt it. But lucky for me it wasn't just a dream. But a reality as well. Just as I was getting out of my groggy haze from sleep we passed the sign that said 'Welcome To La Push'. More like 'Welcome to Hell'.

**Well there you have it chapter one! Yay! Do you like it so far? Want me to continue it? Review and let me know! Have any ideas? Message me and I'll get back to you.**


End file.
